Randall Meramu
Randall Meramu (眼螺夢・ランドル) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Randall Meramu is a male UTAUloid with a feminine voice. He appears to be 12 or 13 years old due to his height and boyish appearance but is actually 17. Randall was born on January 18 at exactly 3:00 AM, the witching hour. Shortly after, his twin sister Randa was born. Randall is Swedish and has a heavy accent when speaking English. Currently Randall has only two released voicebank up for downloads but many are expected for the future. Concept Randall is a somewhat socially awkward teen. He is shy and does not like making the first move. He spends his time exploring abandoned buildings, caring for his pet reptiles, singing, and practicing witchcraft. Randall is nervous around new people and seems to not talk at all. However, once he is comfortable with people he begins to open up and show a more mischievous and flirty personality. Randall does not like to play by the rules of anything and is quirky in the way he sets himself apart from others. Randall has a problem with arrogant people and tends to ignore them or use their arrogance against them. Randall needs to cuddle something while he sleeps for comfort. He is extremely fragile from past trauma. Randall gets along well with most people as long as they treat him nicely. Randall falls in love quickly and attaches himself to love interests in a flamboyant and flirtatious manner. In a sexual relationship, his is very masochistic and does not like to take charge and is quite incapable of doing so. He cries very easily. He can be seen as cowardly but will strike out defensively if cornered. Physically he is weak but he possesses the magick ways of the spirit world. * Item - sweden flag, tarot cards, other witcher's things * Likes - Reptiles, bubble tea, magick, snow, marzipan, abandoned buildings, moose, semi-precious stones, sushi, yellow, haunted houses, the occult * Dislikes - Bullies, heat, animal abuse, homophobes, antisemites, sour foods, long pants Etymology * Randall - 雌螺夢 - ... * Meramu - ランドル - ... Appearance * Hair color - ginger * Headgear - none * Eye color - right eye violet, left eye yellow * Earphones - none Relations * Rizumu Teion - formerly love interest, now their pairing is voided by authors * Damien Omen - afraid of * Tolik Mon Star - friend * Jordan DreamCatcher - friend * Dorothy Ghoul - friend * Shiki AiDeXin - friend Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Details - Act 4 works better with standart resampler, and requires F1F10g-2 flag and 300 consonant velocity Voice samples * Act 3 Game of Life * Act 4 Tokyo Teddy Bear * Act 4 Ghost Rule * Nerve Abstract nonsense * Nerve World is mine * Large demo DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Randall Meramu. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Derivatives of any sort are forbidden unless they're created by owner Trivia * Animal Companions Randall cares for a large variety of animals, mostly reptiles. He shares a very deep bond with snakes especially. In terms of reptiles, Randall is bonded with a red kingsnake, an albino Burmese python, two ball pythons, an albino corn snake, and a bearded dragon. Randall also has an owl that follows him wherever he goes. The owl does not interact in public but rather watches from a far. Through this owl, Randall can share messages from the physical realm to the dream and astral planes. * Witchcraft Randall is a male witch who dwells mostly in death work, crystals, divination, astrology, and curses. He also possesses psychokinetic powers but he cannot fully control them yet. Randall mostly uses tarot cards for divinatory purposes and likes to do readings for his friends. He collects a variety of semiprecious stones for energy work and aesthetic. Randall works with a variety of spirits, deities, and entities but is drawn to more malevolent forces. His main form of spiritual communication is done through either a ouija board or a pendulum. Randall is curse positive and will defend himself if necessary. * Conditions Randall is extremely far sighted and cannot see very well without his glasses. He has athsma and tends to get short of breath while singing. Randall also suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and is prone to flashbacks. * Likes Randall loves to spend time with his animals. He likes taking long walks in the woods and listening to the forest. He loves spending time with his boyfriend Rizumu. Randall really loves bubble tea and it’s his go to drink to buy at smoothie stands. He loves spending time with his friends. He is an avid reader and enjoys horror stories and non-fiction. His favourite colours are purple and yellow. Randall likes to wear sweaters a lot and enjoys wearing thigh high socks when he had on shorts. Randall loves Halloween so much. He likes to explore abandoned buildings. Gallery Randall_v3.png|Act 3 Randall_v4.png|Act 4 Randall_meramu_nerve_append_by_fabulousrandall_dcuwjxv-pre.png|Nerve External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Sweden voicebanks Category:2017 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses